


I Hate Your Lipstick

by marginalia



Series: Marauder Rhombus [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, marauder rhombus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Marauder Rhombusisn't my universe, but they were kind enough to let me play in it. They don't appear to be on AO3, but if that changes, ping me and I'll update my metadata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Marauder Rhombus](http://marauderrhombus.livejournal.com/) isn't my universe, but they were kind enough to let me play in it. They don't appear to be on AO3, but if that changes, ping me and I'll update my metadata.

When Sirius finally makes it back to the hotel, Peter is watching infomercials in Spanish and James and Remus are drinking and cheating their way through round after round of double solitaire. Sirius is wearing some girl's lipstick and his eyeliner is smeared, and Remus thinks for a moment what it would be like to stand so abruptly he knocks his chair over, to shove Sirius up against the wall, to kiss him rough with teeth and tongue, one hand snarled in his hair, thumbing the eyeliner and glitter and soft skin. Remus would knee Sirius's legs apart with the other hand down his trousers and it would be tight and hot and Sirius would be so hard. They'd forget the other guys were even in the room, because who the fuck cares and it's not like they didn't see it coming.

But Sirius is wearing some girl's lipstick. He'll taste of her and the paint and not of heat and truth. Remus shifts in his seat and tells Sirius to shut the fucking door.


End file.
